A Week in Twilight Town
by Adam.L.B
Summary: Sora crashes his gummi ship, no suprise there, and finds himself in a random town, whats he here for? Upon meeting some new friends Sora discovers a new desire, Is it love? who knows... SoraXRoxas SemiLemon R&R Author - Adam
1. New World

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or any of its characters, all right belong to Square Enix**

**Author Note: Written by Adam [Co-Owner] Contains slight yaoi**

* * *

**Twilight Town Day 1**

Sora had just locked the keyhole in the Pride Lands and was on his way.

"Thanks for helping us Sora" Simba said with a smile,

"It was no trouble" Sora replied. Donald, Sora and Goofy said their last goodbyes and boarded the Gummi Ship.

"Hey Sora, look, it's a new world" Goofy said pointing at the screen on the control panel,

"Twilight Town" Donald added,

"Let's go check it out, Riku might be there" Excited, Sora grabbed the controls of the Gummi Ship and zoomed off towards the new world. As they approached the new world the Gummi Ship started making weird, loud, buzzing sounds,

"Is it meant to be doing that" Sora shouted trying to hold onto something

"NO! THIS IS WHY I FLY THE GUMMI SHIP AND NOONE ELSE!"

Just as they flew over a hill with a statue of a tower on it the Gummi Ship started breaking apart, all Sora could see was Donald and Goofy being swept away, then nothing but black.

Sora awoke to find himself in a back alleyway,

"Where am I?" Sora moaned as he rose to his feet. There wasn't much back here but as Sora scanned the area he noticed a gap in the back wall of the alleyway with a tattered red sheet covering it, he consulted with himself whether or not to go in. He decided to go. Sora pushed aside the sheet and entered the hidden area only to be bombarded with demands,

"What are you doing back here?"  
"Who are you?"  
"Where are you from?"

Sora was gob-smacked; he stood completely still for a moment but then regained his nerves,

"I'm sorry I didn't realize you were in here, I just wanted to see what was back here"

Sora looked around at the people sitting down, they were all kids, around the same age as himself, there was a girl and three boys. The girl jumped out of her seat and introduced herself happily,

"Hey there my name's Olette, what's your's?"  
"Oh! my name's Sora nice to meet you"

"Sora huh? Haven't seen you around here, I'm Hayner, Don't forget it"  
"Hayner stop being so rude, Hi Sora my name's Pence"

"What? Who's being rude? Not me"

Sora noticed from the corner of his eye that the 3rd boy hadn't taken his eyes off Sora since he arrived.

"Roxas stop being anti-social and say hi" Olette giggled

Sora whispered to himself "Roxas...that name...so...familiar"

"H-hey" Roxas said biting his lip and sitting down, Sora smiled and waved, Olette gave Sora a chair and they all sat down.

"So your saying your not from around here" Pence stated

"No, I'm here looking for some friends of mine, I got separated from them a little while ago"

"Well you better go out and look for them before they get themselves into trouble"

"Yeah, ok well I'll be on my way then, bye Olette, Hayner, Pence" Sora turned to Roxas "Nice to meet you too Roxas, see you round aye?"

Suprised, Roxas looked up at Sora and smiled "Yeah! Defiantly" Sora waved them all goodbye and left. Roxas softly whispered to himself,

"Sora...that name...so...familiar."

Sora looked all around Twilight Town, but didn't find anything. He turned down a street and found himself near a big platform; on a sign nearby was "STRUGGLE". What's that? Sora jumped up onto the platform, Sora giggles to him "I could be a rock star" he started jumping around pretending to sing but was then startled by a familiar voice,

"So I see you've found the struggle stadium, What about your friends?" Sora turned around and saw the big beaming smile of the boy he met earlier, Roxas.

"Yeah! Haha, I still haven't found my friend though"

"Hmm, would you like me to help you look for them?"  
"Yes please, two pairs of eyes would be better than one" Sora giggled as he jumped down and walked over to Roxas,

"Where should we start looking?"  
"Well, where did you see them last"

"Hmm last time i saw them they were...running...off to a hill with a statue of a tower at the top"

Roxas clicked his fingers "I know where that is, follow me" Roxas grabbed Sora by the hand and pulled him along. They ended up at a train station and Roxas directed Sora onto a train,

"So where are we going Roxas?"  
"Sunset Hill"

Sora giggled "Sounds romantic"

"Yeah" Roxas said turning his face away trying to hide the fact that he was going red. The train pulled into the station and the two boys walked together. They got to Sunset Hill but didn't find anything,

"Where are they? I swear this is where I saw them last"

"Oh well, it's getting late. We can look for them in the morning" Sora nodded

"But wait! I have no where to go"

Roxas thought to himself for a moment then turned to Sora

"Umm...well you could...I don't know...like...stay at my place" Sora went to reply but was shortly cut off  
"That's only if you want to of course" Sora giggled

"That would be great" He said beaming a big smile at Roxas, Roxas smiled back and they both walked off together.

**To Be Continued...**


	2. Haunted Tunnel?

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or any of its characters, all right belong to Square Enix**

**Author Note: Written by Adam [Co-Owner] Contains slight yaoi**

* * *

Twilight Town Day 2

Roxas woke up and turned on his side, he almost jumped when he saw Sora sleeping on the floor half covered by the blanket and wareing nuthing but a pair of Roxas's shorts he lent him. He layed there for a few minutes, just watching Sora. He decided to get up, he crept pass Sora trying not to wake him, but Roxas tripped on a pair of shoes on the floor, he tried to grab onto sumthing to stop himself falling but he accidently grabbed a towl that was drapped over the side of his wash basket so the basket and Roxas came down onto of Sora. Sora woke up starteled

"oh my god! im so sorry! are you ok?"

All sora did, all he could do was laugh, he found it histerical,

"haha, im fine Roxas" sora smiled at the boy who was still lying across his stomach(SP?), Roxas got up, packed the clothes back into the basket and helped Sora to his feet. They got dressed and had a quick breakfast before heading out to find Sora's friends.

"Hey Roxas"

"Yeah?"

"Wheres Hayner and the others?"

"They said they had to go out and do some stuff, fankly i find that a bit slack, not helping a friend in need"

Sora giggled "Im really glad i met you Roxas" Sora said putting his hand on Roxas's shoulder,

"Yeah, me too"

They came to the Struggle stadium again,

"Nothing here" Sora said looking around,

"Yeah, hmm i wonder where everyone is" Roxas looked around to see if anyone was around, he didn't see anyone so he decided to do something, he walked past Sora and purposly tripped himself, Sora reacted and caught Roxas in his arms,

"Woah! are you ok?"

"Yeah, hehe thanks"

"No problem" Sora smilesd and put Roxas back on his feet,

"Aww how touching. Why not kiss while your at it? haha"

Roxas and Sora where startled, they turned around to see where the voice came from,

"Seifer! What do you want?"

"Nothing i just came here to practice and ended up getting a peep show, HAHA"

"SHUT UP!!" Roxas shouted

"ok ok, anywayz who's your new friend?"  
"I'm Sora"

Roxas whisperd to Sora "Thats Seifer, hes bad news we better go" Sora replied with a nod,

"Yeah well we gotta go" Without another word Sora and Roxas left.

"So where havn't we checked yet?"

"Hmm, they could be in the underground tunnles that run throughtout the town"

Sora excited shouted "Then what are we waitin for??"

Roxas giggled and led the way. They came to the enterence of the tunnel,

"Here we are Sora"

"Cool, lets go in" Just as they stepped in the enterence a strange moaning came from inside,

"Ahhh, what was that?" Sora wimmpered

"i don't know"

"Hey maybe it was my friends" Sora ran into the undergroud without any idea of where he was going, Roxas ran after him into the dark tunnle.

Roxas could'nt see a thing, it was pitch black.

"Sora where are you?" Roxas shouted into the tunnle, his only reply was his own echo.

Roxas stumbled along trying to find his way. He stopped to rest a bit. he thought to himself

"where's sora? he could'nt have just disapeared" when out of nowhere a horrifying scream made roxas jump to his feet and start running. roxas was running as fast as he possible could, he couldn't see a thing, when all of a sudden !!!BAM!!! he had run into something and he fell to the ground,

"ow! what the hell"

"Sora? is that you?"

"Roxas?"

Roxas jumped to his feet and wrapped his arms around Sora

"Oh my god! i thought i had lost you"

"it's ok roxas, im here now"

Roxas looked Sora in the eyes and he thought "Now, do it now, he cant see anything" so Roxas slowly moved closer, he was only a few inches away from sora's lips when they were both stratled by the weird moaning sound.

"c'mon Roxas, lets go see what that sound is"

"yeah, ok"

Sora and roxas walked off further into the tunnle when they came to an opening that was lit up with candles,

"hey, look it's vivi"

"vivi?"

"One of seifer's friends"

"should we leave then?"

"No it's ok, vivi is way nicer than seifer"

Sora nodded and they walked up to vivi,

"Hey vivi what are you doing in here?"

"oh hi Roxas, Im just practicing for the struggle tournerment"

"ok cool, hey vivi, did you hear any weird moaning before?"

"Nope i've been hear practicing all day and i havn't heard any moaning sounds, anyway i better go, cya round Roxas"

"bye vivi"

Vivi woddled off into the dark tunnle,

"it must have been vivi just practicing"

"Yeah" Sora gronded "I'm never gonna find my friends"

Roxas patted Sora on the back

"It's ok Sora, we'll look again tomorrow, don't worry, we'll find em"

Sora nodded and they both set off down the dark tunnel.

**To be continued...**


	3. We Need a Key

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or any of its characters, all right belong to Square Enix**

**Author Note: Written by Adam [Co-Owner] Contains slight yaoi**

* * *

Twilight Town Day 3

Roxas awoke to find Sora already up, he was just lying on his bed looking at the roof,  
"Morning Sora" Roxas said rubbing his eyes and yawning,  
"morning roxas" sora replied  
"So how are you?"  
"yer im good" Sora giggled  
"you sure? Dont you miss your friends?"  
"yer i do but ill see them again"  
"hey sora, do you have a girl friend?"  
"no, why?"  
"oh...um...I was just wondering, would you ever date...Olette?"  
"umm she nice and all but i dont see us ever going out"  
"oh yer" Roxas turned away and softly whisperd to himself " Would you ever date me?"  
"Huh? Did you say sumthing Roxas?" Roxas's eyes wided and and he quickly replied  
"Oh nothing"  
The two boys finally got up and got dressed and set out to find Sora's friends.

"So where are we off to today?" "Well we havn't check the haunted mansion thats on the other side of the forrest"

"Ok. Sounds good" Sora and Roxas set off for the mansion. The walk from Roxas's house to the Struggle Stadium was slow and quiet, neither Roxas nor Sora could think of anything to talk about. They came to the Struggle Stadium and they noticed that there was a sign up sheet hanging on the walk next to a sign that read "Struggle Tournerment Starts Tomorrow Get Your Entries In....NOW!"

"Roxas, I never got the chance to ask you, what is this Struggle thing?" Sora asked curiously

"Well, you just have to hit the other person so they drop their orbs then you pick up their orbs and yer whoever has the most orbs at the end wins"

"Hmm, Sounds easy I might sign up" He giggled

"We still have to find your friends though"

"Good point. Ok lets go." Roxas nodded and they left the struggle stadium,

"OI! Why didn't you sign up? You scared you'll lose to me? HAHA." Sora could remember thats same snickering laugh anywhere. It was Seifer.

"I'm not scared, I could beat you with me eyes closed it's ju-" Roxas was cut off,

"Then why don't you sign up?" Roxas glared at Seifer. Seifer added in

"You sign up and fight tomorrow and I'll leave you alone" Roxas, still glareing at Seifer walked over to the sign up sheet and wrote his name it big bold letters

"**ROXAS**" Sora ran over and wrote his name aswell, "Im not letting you have all the fun" Sora smiled at Roxas, Roxas just nodded and smiled back,

"Cya tomorrow then" Seifer said turning around and walking away.

"Ok well, we should get back to looking for your friend's now" Roxas said walking away from the Struggle Stadium

"Yeah." Roxas lead Sora throguth the town and towards a strang hole in the wall,

"Here we are" Roxas said pointing into the hole in the wall,

"In there? It dosn't look very safe" Sora replied glancing into the hole and scanning the forrest on the other side,

"Nah, it's completely safe, theres nothing in there that will bite your head off" Roxas giggled,

"Well thats good cos I'd really love to keep my head right here" Sora replied patting himself on the head. Happily, Roxas and Sora procceded through the hole in the forrest on the other side. The forrest was cold and damp and you could smell the strong aroma of rain in the air, even though outside the weather was perfect and sunny,

"Strang" Sora thought to himself. Roxas was walking a few feet infront of Sora, eger to get to the mansion. Sora was scanning the area and out of the corner of his eye he saw a small flash of white light. He spun around and brought up his fists as if he was about to fight someone but there wasn't anything there,

"what the?" he swore he had seen something,

"C'mon Sora!" Roxas shouted out

"Stop mucking around we still have to look for your friends" Sora dropped his fists and called back out to Roxas,

"Yeah, ok, I'm comeing" Sora ran after Roxas. Roxas thought this would be a chance to finally have a bit of fun. He shouted out to Sora,

"Hehe, You have to catch me first before i tell you where the mansion is" At first Sora was confused

"Why is Roxas playing around?" but he soon got what Roxas was doing and smiled,

"Well I guess I'll just have to catch you" Sora shouted out in reply. The two boys mucked around for a few minutes chasing each other around but they soon set off for the masion. They came to a big clearing with a massive wall running threw it, in the middle of the wall was a gate and on the other side of the gate was the old "Haunted" mansion.

"So we going to go in?" Sora said to Roxas who was examining the mansion,

"Yeah, I just gotta figure out a way to get in cos the gate is locked, look" Roxas said pointing at the gate which had a huge black lock right in the center.

"So how are we ment to get in?" Sora said puzzled,

"Yeah I don't know." Roxas sat down and rested his chin and his hand. Sora knew a way they could get in but he couldn't, he couldn't let Roxas see they Keyblade,

"We need a key!" Roxas said getting up off the ground, Sora's eyes widened. He thought to himself "Wow that was weird." Roxas started paceing around but was soon distraced by a rustling in the bush, "NOW" Sora thought. He summoned the keyblade and quickly unlocked the lock, the lock completely dissapeared and the gate swung open with a great creek which startled Roxas who almost jumped out of his skin,

"Oh my god! How did you do that?" Roxas said in amazment

"I don't know.....I just....hit it....and....it...kinda like.....vanished?" Sora said trying not to sound suspicious,

"Thats so weird! Oh well at least we can go in now" Roxas smiled and lead sora into the mansion. The mansion was old and dusty,

"Perfect horror movie scene!" Sora thought to himself,

"So wonna spilt up and look around" Roxas said to said,

"Ok" Sora and Roxas spilt up. Sora went up the stairs and started looking around. He could see Roxas who was still down stairs looking at all the smashed up statues. He found a door and went inside. The room was all white and Sora could see pictures all over the walls. They looked like a childs drawings, he was examing one when he heared a scream from down stairs, he rushed out of the room to see what the scream was. Down stairs Roxas was surrounded by Heartless,

"SORA HELP ME!" Roxas screamed, without a word Sora jumped from the ledge and landed on the bottom floor, he summoned his keyblade and smashed the first heartless which disappeared in a puff of black smoke,

"Roxas go hide somewhere out of site." Roxas ran past Sora and hid behind a statue. He could see Sora swinging around his sword which was shaped like a key,

"What the hell are those things and whats that thing Sora has" he thought to himself. After a while all the heartless were gone and Sora went over to Roxas and held out his hand to help him up,

"It's ok they're all gone now"

"what were those things? and what are you holding"

"I guess now would be a good time to explain aye?" Sora helped Roxas up and they walked out of the mansion.

"Those things were called Heartless and this blade I have is called the keyblade. I go around to different worlds with my friend Donald and Goofy helping people to get rid of the heartless. When we came here in our ship, it got destoryed while we were landing and thats how i got serperated from my friends" Roxas was speechless, he didn't know what to say, Sora could see that Roxas was confused so he stopped Roxas and looked him in the eye,

"It's ok Roxas, I know i should've told you this in the first place but I just didn't know who you would react"

"You should've told me Sora but I can understand why. Anyway it's getting pretty late, so we'll talk about it more later, ok?" Sora nodded, and they both walked off through the forrest and back into town.

**To Be Continued...**


	4. STRUGGLE

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or any of its characters, all right belong to Square Enix**

**Author Note: Written by Adam [Co-Owner] Contains slight yaoi**

* * *

Twilight Town Day 4

Sora was the first to wake up. He sat up on his bed thinking about the day before,

"Should I really have told Roxas everything?" He thought to himself, but it was too late now, Roxas knew everything. Sora turned his head and look up at Roxas who was still snoring away. Sora couldn't help but smile,

"What?" He whispered softly trying not to wake Roxas "Why am I smiling?" Sora couldn't understand what he was feeling it was strange, could he really be...in...love? But he couldn't, I mean it's not right; He couldn't and besides Roxas probably doesn't feel the same way. After a while Roxas awoke,

"Good morning Sora" Roxas yawned,

"Good morning" He replied. The two boys got up and got dressed and went down stairs.

"C'mon Roxas we're gonna be late for the Struggle Tournament!"

"Ok, ok I'm coming" The pair walked off towards the Struggle Stadium.

"So who do you think we'll be up against?" Sora said

"Hmm I don't know, personally I hope I'm up against Seifer. I'd love to wipe the floor with him"

"He he, yeah. I wonder what would happen if both of us got into the finals"

"Then I'd have to wipe the floor with you" Roxas said smiling and running ahead

"Oh yeah. Not if I wipe the floor with you first" Sora shouted chasing Roxas.

When Sora and Roxas got to the Struggle Stadium they where surprised by how many people turned up, almost all of Twilight Town was there. It was hard to shuffle their way through the big crowd of people but they soon got to the info board. It said that Roxas was up against Vivi, Hayner was up against Xigbar, Sora was up against Vexen and Seifer was up against....PENCE?

"What the? Pence entered the tournament?" Roxas said in amazement. Pence, Hayner and Olette walked around the corner,

"Pence why did you enter the tournament? I thought you hated Struggle?"

"Yeah, Hayner pushed me into doing it" He replied scratching the back of his head,

"I didn't push anyone into doing nothing" Hayner snapped "It's too late to drop out now anyway" Over the microphones all around the stadium a voice arose, everyone went silent,

"Welcome everyone to this year's Struggle Tournament. We're not gonna waste your time with random announcements so lets get straight into it. First battle is between..... ROXAS AND VIVI!!!" The crowed started cheering, and Roxas could see Vivi on the other side of the arena,

"Good luck Roxas" Sora said with his hand out wait for a high-five,

"Thanks Sora" Roxas replied returning the high-five.

The battle didn't go for that long, despite all the practice, Vivi had lost and Roxas came out Victorious with 200 orbs - 0. Next up was Hayner and Xigbar,

"Who is this guy?" Roxas asked Sora

"I don't know but he looks tough." And Sora's analysis was right, Xigbar was tough the battle lasted about 30 seconds and Hayner already lost all his orbs. Next up was Sora and Vexen. He was wearing the same black cloak that Xigbar was so Sora already knew that this battle was gonna be hard.

"You're up next Sora" Roxas said,

Sora nodded and smiled and ran onto the arena. The first half of the battle was tense, no one had lost any orbs yet so it was still 100 - 100, Sora was tired and sweaty,

He thought to himself "Should I? Or not? I don't know" Sora thoughts were cut off,

Vexen shouted across the arena "Do it, Keyblade Master. Summon the keyblade!" Sora lost his cool,

"What!? How does he know" Sora whispered to himself "Oh god what do I do" Then from the crowd Sora could faintly hear Roxas' voice,

"Call it Sora! Summon the keyblade!" Sora knew what to do and in a flash of white light the plastic struggle sword he had in his hand turned into the keyblade,

Vexen chuckled "Yes! That's it" Sora lunge himself at Vexen and smashed him to the floor. Orbs went spilling everywhere and before Vexen could get to his feet Sora already had 200 orbs, so the battle was automatically over. When Sora came down from the arena Roxas, Pence, Hayner and Olette were there waiting for him,

"That was amazing Sora!" Olette shouted wrapping her arms around Sora,

"Yeah you owned him bad" Hayner said winking and giving Sora the thumbs up, Sora turned to Roxas and hugged him,

"Thanks for the advice Roxas" Roxas just smiled. Over the microphone you could the announcer,

"Next battle is between...SEIFER AND PENCE...wait. What? Is that right? Pence? Oh I mean......STRUGGLE" Everyone wished Pence good luck and he made his way onto the arena. The battle didn't last long and yep you guessed it Seifer won. So now Roxas, Sora, Seifer and Xigbar were in the semi finals. The first battle was between Sora and Xigbar. Sora knew how strong Xigbar was so with no hesitation he summoned the keyblade before he even got on the arena. Roxas, Hayner, Pence and Olette wished him good luck and Sora eagerly ran onto the battle arena. Xigbar was standing on the other side,

"Now......STRUGGLE!!!!" The announcer cried over the microphones, and in the instant Xigbar was gone,

"What the..." Sora was looking around trying to find him, when out of nowhere Sora was hit hard in the back

"Behind you" Xigbar chuckled. Sora quickly swung his keyblade around trying to strike Xigbar but there wasn't anything there. Sora was panicking and couldn't think straight, He had to keep moving, otherwise Xigbar's bullets would get a clean hit, so he started running around frantically. Bullets started flying out from all directions, Sora was trying to dodge them, but he got hit a few times and orbs flow out in all directions,

"I just have to keep picking up my orbs so I don't run out, I need more time to find Xigbar" He thought to himself. He picked up all the orbs that feel out and was back to 100 orbs. Sora could hear echoed chuckling, that's it he needed to concentrate on where the chuckling was coming from. It was risky but he had to, he closed his eyes and shut out all the sounds of the crowd, he could hear the bullets zipping and whizzing through the air. He opened his eyes and shout at the top of his lungs,

"THERE" He spun around just in time to smash a bullet back at Xigbar who feel to the ground with a mighty crash, orbs spilt out everywhere and Sora eagerly picked up as many as he could, time was running short he needed more than Xigbar to win, he didn't have enough, he needed more. He ran at Xigbar and swung his keyblade but Xigbar was too quick and jumped out of the way "NOW!" Sora thought and he threw his keyblade in the air which collided with Xigbar's gut. Orbs rained down and he pick up just enough orbs in time to win the battle. Sora left the arena and Roxas and Olette were waiting for him,

"The was awesome Sora!" Roxas said

"Yeah" Sora said faintly,

"What's wrong Sora?" Roxas asked

"I...I..." Sora fell to the floor, Roxas and Olette ran up to him to see if he was ok, lying on the ground, Sora snored. Roxas and Olette looked at each other and laughed,

"Oh Sora, your so stupid" Roxas said smiling at Sora. Next battle was between Seifer and Roxas,

"Finally I can show up that show off" Roxas said glaring at Seifer who was already on the battle arena. Roxas ran onto the arena and prepared himself for the final showdown,

"Your never gonna beat my Roxas. You and I both know that" Seifer said smirking at Roxas,

"We'll see about that" Roxas replied clenching his fists,

'Three. Two. One...STRUGGLE!!!" Roxas got a bit to cocky and ran Seifer who quickly dashed out of the way and swung his struggle sword which collided with Roxas' back. Roxas feel flat on his face,

"OW!!" Roxas shouted "You'll pay for that" Roxas said jumping up from the ground. Roxas started swinging his sword, mentally. Seifer kept trying to get out of the way but lost his footing and feel straight into Roxas's sword. Roxas quickly gathered up all the orbs, Seifer could see that Roxas's guard was down and he struck Roxas in the back. Roxas feel on the ground again and lost ALL his orbs,

"NO, NO IT CAN'T END THIS WAY!" Roxas shouted jumping up. He ran at Seifer and smashed him out of the way, Roxas picked up all the orbs but this time kept his guard up. Seifer jumped in the air and brought his sword down, right on Roxas's head,

"OOOWWW!" Roxas shouted holding his head, "Your gonna regret doing that" Roxas shouted gripping his sword tighter,

"What are you gonna do about it?" Seifer replied,

Roxas screamed at the top of his lungs "THIS!!!" lunging himself at Seifer his sword started to glow and in a flash of white light it turned into the keyblade. Roxas smashed Seifer in the side and Seifer flew more than half way across the arena.

"Sora! Sora! Get up you have to see this!" Olette said shaking Sora. He opened his eyes and yawned,

"What? What's wrong?"

"Roxas has that weird sword you used last fight"

"WHAT!?" Sora said jumping out of his seat looking down at the arena. His eyes widened when he realized that Olette was telling the truth. He DID have the keyblade.

The battle ended and Roxas came out victorious. Roxas looked at Seifer and poked his tongue out at him and left the battle arena. Sora and Olette were waiting for him,

"That was great Roxas" Olette smiled and hugged Roxas. Roxas turned to Sora and handed him back the keyblade,

"I believe this is yours" Roxas said smiling,

"Oh...Yeah thanks" Sora said taking the keyblade which disappeared. Roxas smiled at Sora,

"I guess it is gonna be you and me in the final"

"Yeah" Sora said smiling back at Roxas "But don't think I'm gonna go easy on you just cos we're friends"

Roxas giggled "I wouldn't expect anything less."

Roxas and Sora stared at each other waiting for the announcer to give the signal; the wait was long and tense,

"Oh sorry folks I just had to go to the bathroom, OK. Now for SORA AND ROXAS. Three...Two...One...STRUGGLE." Sora and Roxas ran at each other and clashed their swords together. Sora jumped back and Roxas feel flat on his face, AGAIN. Sora waited for Roxas to get up, it seemed the right thing to do, but as Roxas was getting up he threw his sword at Sora. Sora quickly brought up his sword just in time to block it, Sora ran at Roxas and jumped in aim bringing his sword down but Roxas quickly jumped out of the way,

"Haha Not quick enough Sora" Roxas called out to Sora, Sora turned away.

"What's he doing?" Roxas thought letting his guard down, at that moment Sora quickly turned around and flung his sword at Roxas which rammed into him and sent him flying. Sora quickly picked up all the orbs, he bent down to grab one when out of nowhere Roxas ran at him, Sora held his sword up and their two sword clashed together, neither one was going to make a move, they just stood there, pushing their swords together. Sora's arms where getting tired and so where his legs, they were shaking and Sora couldn't handle it anymore, he stopped pushing his sword against Roxas's and he fell backwards. The sudden release of pressure made Roxas lose his balance and he fell right on top of Sora. Roxas quickly got up on his knees and sat there staring at Sora. He lent down slowly and pressed his lips against Sora's. Sora's eyes widened when he realized what was happening. It was like the whole world stopped and there was no one else but Sora and Roxas. Roxas realized what he had done and jumped up and stepped back holding his hands over his mouth. Before Sora could even get up and say anything Roxas had bolted off the battle arena and disappeared in the crowd. Sora just stood there, not moving. He was so shocked he didn't even realize that he had won because of default, everyone was staring, no sound, nothing until the announcer came onto the field and announced Sora the winner. Olette ran onto the arena, Sora didn't know what to do. He needed to talk to Roxas, so without a word he ran off in the same direction as Roxas did.

"Hey wait! What about your trophy?" The announcer said

"I'll take it for him" Olette said happily with a smile.

Sora looked everywhere for Roxas, he couldn't find him anywhere. Sora was happy but at the same time really confused he couldn't really understand it that well, he needed to talk to Roxas. He looked everywhere, the usual spot, the underground tunnels even in the forest and the "haunted" mansion but he could find Roxas anywhere. Sora was so upset, what if something happened to him? He didn't want to think about it he just wanted to see Roxas. Then he remembered the time him and Roxas went to Sunset Hill, would he be there? There was only one way to find out so Sora set out for the train station. On the train Sora still couldn't get a grip on what happened,

"Why did Roxas kiss me? Does he feel the same way? Or was it just a one off thing?" Sora closed his eyes and a single tear ran down the side of Sora's face. The train came into Sunset Station and Sora made his way. The walk to Sunset Hill was the most emotional part of the day,

"What if Roxas is here? What will I say?" Sora walked up the hill and looked out at the sunset. He could hear a faint sobbing, he looked around and sitting on the ground near the fence was Roxas. Sora approached him and sat down beside him, Roxas attempted to get up and run but Sora grabbed his arm.

"Roxas" He said softly

Roxas didn't reply, Sora got up and turned Roxas around so he was facing him. He stared Roxas in the eye until Roxas looked back at him. He pulled Roxas closer and kissed him lightly, Sora could feel Roxas's legs go weak, so Sora wrapped his arms around Roxas and whispered softly in his ear,

"I want to be with you Roxas. I love you." There was a long period of no sound everything went quite and Roxas whispered back in Sora's ear,

"I love you too." They stood there for a few minutes just embracing the moment. Sora let Roxas go and said to him,

"C'mon Roxas stop crying" as he whipped away the tears from Roxas's face. Roxas hugged Sora again. Together, hand in hand, the two boys left Sunset Hill and made their way to Sunset Station.

**To Be Continued...**


	5. Final Warning

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or any of its characters, all right belong to Square Enix**

**Author Note: Written by Adam [Co-Owner] Contains slight yaoi**

* * *

**Twilight Town Day 5**

It was pitch black and Roxas couldn't see a thing. He outstretched his arm and waved his hand through the darkness as if he was trying to find something to grip hold of. To his amazement, his hand cut through the surrounding blackness leaving in its path a beautiful tail of sparkling light. Roxas found this fascinating so he kept waving his hands around, making shapes in the darkness. Roxas crossed his hands over his body and in the same motion wondered what would happen if he…He raised his hands and swiftly brought them together. The sudden clap created a massive burst of light causing Roxas to cover his eyes in pain. After several minutes, Roxas peeked through his fingers, the light had faded and the darkness had disappeared. He now stood in an empty, dull room which he noticed had a massive table in the middle. On the other side of the table Roxas saw a figure. It was hard to tell who it was seeing as his eyes hadn't adjusted after the burst of light before hand. The figure turned around to face Roxas and standing on the other side of the table…was Sora. Roxas tried to speak but to his horror, he couldn't. Nothing would come out, not even a whimper. Sora suddenly ruptured in burst of flames. Roxas was shocked and horrified. His legs automatically started running and launched him over the table. While in midair, about half way over the table, Roxas was smashed downwards causing him to come crashing down on the table which resulted in it breaking completely in two. Roxas stumbled to his feet and raised his head to look in the direction of where Sora was standing. In Sora's place stood a man with long silver hair, glaring at Roxas with eyes that glowed a dull red.

Roxas abruptly rose from his nightmare in a cold sweat. Panting franticly, he whipped the sweat from his forehead and took a deep breath to calm himself down. He knew it was silly but he just had to check to see if Sora was ok. He lent over the edge of his bed and was instantly worried when he saw Sora's bed was empty.

"What the?" he thought to himself, "Where the hell could he have gone?" He jumped out of bed and went to run out his bedroom when Sora emerged from Roxas's bathroom,

"Whoa tiger, where's the fire?" Sora asked casually. Roxas just ran up to Sora and wrapped his arms around the brunets neck and furiously yet passionately connected his lips to Sora's,

"Okay, okay. Calm down Roxas. What's up?" Sora asked as he pulled away from a quivering Roxas,

"Nothing, I just had a nightmare," He could feel the blood rushing to his cheeks already, "and I'm glad that it's over."

"What happened?" Sora asked, truthfully curious,

"I'd rather not talk about it."

"Okay, that's fine" Sora smiled at Roxas and lent in to lightly kiss him on the cheek.

"Want to join me for a shower?" Sora whispered to his blonde lover. Roxas might as well have bled to death because he was blushing that much,

"Um…Err…Uhh" Roxas muttered,

"It's ok to be shy Roxas." He reassured the blonde, "Don't worry…I wont look." He smiled as he grabbed Roxas' hand and pulled him into the bathroom.

* * *

"So what's on the agenda for today?" Sora said merrily as they exited Roxas' house,

"Well, I was thinking we should go to the "Train Common" and jump on the train that goes around Twilight Town and see if we can find your friends." Sora suddenly remembered, he was having too much fun with Roxas that he totally forgot that he was meant to be looking for his friends,

"Oh yeah! I almost forgot" Sora smiled, "Thanks for reminding me." Sora said as he lightly kissed Roxas on the cheek. Roxas slightly blushed as Sora pulled away. They made their way down the road towards the Train Common. They emerged from a side alley just in time as the train came to a screeching halt right in front of them,

"Well that was convenient" Roxas exclaimed as he jumped on the train,

"I'll say" Sora replied as he jumped in after Roxas. After several minutes the train began to move forward. The trip around Twilight Town was slow and unproductive. Roxas and Sora both didn't feel the need to say anything as they gazed around the scenery searching for Sora's friends. The train made a full loop around town and still nothing. Roxas and Sora jumped off the still moving train as it pasted Sunset Station. They silently walked threw Sunset Terrace and up the path towards Sunset Hill. Upon reaching the top of Sora noticed a man standing a few feet away from the statue of the clock tower. He had spiky red hair and he was dressed in the same black cloak as Xigbar had been wearing in the Struggle tournament. Sora motioned for Roxas to get behind him and in a bright flash of light the keyblade appeared in Sora's hand. The sudden burst of light caused the man to jump and spin around. His startled expression soon changed to clam,

"So you're the keyblade master everyone's been talking about?" The man said raising an eyebrow at Sora,

"Yeah, what's it to ya!" Sora replied crudely, the man raised his hands to signal he meant no harm,

"It's nothing to me"

"Who are you anyway?" Roxas yelled out from behind Sora,

"You of all people should know, Roxas" The words the man spoke shocked Roxas "You really don't remember?"

Roxas shook his head,

"The name's Axel" Axel repeatedly poked his temple while adding "got it memoriz-",

"Yeah, yeah. I took a mental note" Sora interrupted, "what are you doing here anyway?"

"I came to warn you, Sora"

"Warn me about what?"

"What the Organization has in store for you!" He said darkly as he pointed directly at Sora,

"What do you mean? What Organization?" Sora asked, feeling very confused,

"Organization XIII. The group of others like myself." Axel's mood unexpectedly changed from content to malevolent "You see, unlike normal humans, we have no hearts. We are called nobodies, and our scheme to eradicate you is assured. We cannot have you meddling in our plans." Roxas' eyes widened and he gripped Sora around the waist,

"What are you talking about?" Roxas asked, baffled by Axel's words,

"I'm saying" Axel pointed at Sora "Sora, must die." Axel brought his hands into fists, crossed them over his body and swung them directly outwards on either side of him. A fury of flames burst from his open palms which Sora noticed started spinning. Out of the flames appeared two ring type weapons with jagged spikes poking out of the circumference. Without even gripping the chakrams Axel flung them at Sora which in their path left a flaming trail. Sora quickly raised his blade to guard against the flaming rings. They collided with the keyblade and were repelled with a loud "Ting" sound. Axel caught his chakrams flawlessly,

"I have better things to do than this." Axel yelled as he raised his fist and opened it. In a surge of darkness, ten Dusks appeared around Sora and Roxas. Axel then turned and disappeared into a black hole that had appeared out of nowhere. Sora pushed Roxas to the side as three Dusks lunged themselves at Sora. He wickedly sung his key in every direction, perfectly taking out all three at once. Another four Dusks tried to sneak up on Roxas but Sora noticed and threw Roxas the keyblade. He caught the key and swiftly spun around while at the same time connecting the weapon to the first Dusk which caused it to crash into the other three, destroying them all at once. Roxas flung the keyblade back at Sora, who missed completely. Fortunately the key boomeranged back and collided with the remaining three Dusks making them explode in a puff of white light. Roxas stumbled over to Sora who was lying on the ground a few feet away,

"Sora are you ok?" Roxas asked as he cradled Sora's head in his arms,

"I'm fine Roxas. I'm more worried about you." Sora confessed,

"But Axel said they were going to…k-kill you." Roxas dropped his head to hide the tear that slowly ran down his face,

"I don't care Roxas, I want to protect you."

"No! You can't risk your life. I won't let you!"

"Roxas! I'm not going anywhere. I don't know how to explain it but I feel so attached to you. I feel I have to protect you at all costs. You're a part of me now Roxas, I need you." Roxas turned to shield his face from Sora as he felt another slight tear run down his face,

"That's…Sora....I…" Roxas couldn't find the right words to say. Sora made a shushing sound as he directed Roxas' face with his hand to be aligned with his and pressed his lips against his lover's. Suddenly they were ripped from the moment as someone caught Roxas by the back of his collar and dragged him away. Roxas struggled against the man but to no success. Sora frantically jumped to his feet and yelled out at the hooded man,

"Axel?!" The black cloaked man turned to Sora with Roxas still in his grasp and laughed,

"Axel? I think you many have the wrong man!" The black hooded man then lifted up his hood to reveal his face. He was an older man with medium length pink hair,

"My name is Marluxia. I'm another member of Organization XIII. We warned you Sora. We gave you a choice to leave and save both your lives but it seems you chose not to. Now you will pay the price for meddling!" Roxas struggled to get out of Marluxia's grip,

"Leave Sora alo-" Marluxia silenced the blonde boy by brutally punching him in the head, knocking him out cold. Sora jumped to his feet, glaring at Marluxia,

"How dear you even lay a finger on him!" Sora growled as he hurled himself at Marluxia. Marluxia chuckled at the younger boy's incompetence; he raised his hand so his palm was facing outwards. Sudden barrages of flower petals were shot outwards. Sora took a direct hit and lifelessly fell to the ground with no strength left. Marluxia let out another manic laugh and disappeared into the dark abyss of the portal he had entered from, with Roxas' motionless body in hand.

**To Be Continued…**


End file.
